tohru and the D bothers
by luffylover101
Summary: when tohru was 4 she had her first love but he move fur away.now all she could remember are 8 things about him she can't even remember his face that much.but now that she has the Sohma's secret in her hands. how will the d brorhers make her remember there secret and will tohru heart still belong to one. I do not own One Piece or fruit basket.also luffy has different davil fruit now
1. the faceless boy

"tohru came on!"

I only remember 8 things about him not even his face and he is my first love

"I'm coming"

number 8 his black wild short hair.

"where going to be late!"

number 7 his big black eyes .

"be their in a sec"

number 6 a sarc under his left eye

"she always like this you know"

number 5 his two older brothers

"mom where's my big blue bag"

number 4 the way he pouts when he doesn't get what he wants is so cute

" ready,you guys are having a sleep over tonight"

number 3 he's a very bad liar.

"yeah bye were off"

number 2 that big straw hat

"came on let's go tohru

and number 1 that big grin he always puts on before something goes wrong

To Be Continue.


	2. nice to meet you

**hey guys so sorry . about the bin rough lately but I'll start making new updates weekly .enjoy :)**

**also sobo is alive I made him a devil fruit user too  
**

* * *

"tohru"

"tohru come on"

"hey! guys wait up"

"GUYS!"

BOOM!BANG!SMACK!

"huh what happen"

"miss Honda are you alright"said the first boy with black hair coming into the room

"what happened!?"said the orange hair boy said running into the room

"tohru what happened"an older back haired guy say also coming into the room

"oh sorry guys I was having a dream about the past"

"I hope I didn't wake you ah I'm late"

"but miss Honda it's only 7:30 we have plenty of time"

"uh no I had cleaning duty yesterday but because of my part-time job i didn't get time to cleaning so I though I would go early today"she said then giving a smile

"sorry guys I won't able to make breakfasts guy"

"it's aright miss Honda"

"you sure you don't me to walk with you

"it's aright see you at school Yuki and kyo bye"she said walk through the forest

"ok after school I have to go shopping that means I'll be home late..."

"**TOHRU!**"a boy's voice was heard echoing through the forest

"**STOP YELLING YOU DUMB MONKEY SHE'LL HEAR US**"two other voices came echoing through the trees

"uh?whats happing?who there?"she said afraid of who it was.

"don't be afraid were very good friends of you"

"..."

"is anyone there "

"..."

'mhm...oh no I'm gonna be late for cleaning"she said right before running throw the forest

* * *

_ding-dong_

good morning class we are going to have three new student

just than one boy walk in the room with big grin on his face was tall with curly short blonde hair he seem to be missing a tooth. then a boy with black short wild like hair and taller than the first also sported some rather childish freckles on his last one came in smiling ear to ear he also has a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye his hair was black and wild just like the one before him and for some reason he was were a straw hat hanging down with the string strap around his neck also he was about the same height as the others boys standing beside him and they were all very handsome."state your name"the teacher said looking at the boys the blonde was the first to speak.

"hello I'm alice d. sobo please to meet you"said the blonde one

"hey I'm portgas d. ace it's a pleaser "said the one with freckles

"hi monkey d. luffy nice to meet ya"said the one with the strew hat

"please take go care of us"the all said together with a cool smile

"alright well need someone to show you around the school ah tohru would you"

"ok"tohru said with a sweet smile

"wait did you just say"ace said

"did you just say tohru...tohru handa"added sobo

"oh yes that me"

"TOHRU!"just the luffy jump on tohru with a hug followed by ace and sobo

"we miss you so much"

"it's is you luffy ace sobo I never though we would me again"

everybody in the class even the teacher shocked at what just happen all anyone could get out was"huh?"

t.b.c

**hey guy sorry about the wait _ please don't kill me also I just made up sobo's last name later enjoy**


End file.
